vigilance_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Astral World
The Astral World (星気の世界), also known as the''' Realm of Stars',' is an external dimension that is parallel to and exists outside the Temporal World. It is the home to the spirits, a race of supernatural entities with infinite eternity and power, both good and evil of diverse manifestations. Overview '''Geology The Astral World is composed of many "continents", which are made up of floating islands, and a "sea of stars". The Realm's atmosphere is filled with various types of gases due to the spiritual manifestations of the plane. The Astral World is rich of Matematerials, an ore that strongly affects the Realm's geology, and is not presented in the Temporal World. The material can be mined and used to create weapons and technology that are far advanced and powerful than no other in the Temporal World would match up against. Inhabitants The Realm of Stars is inhabited by the mysterious beings who either are known as or call themselves "spirits". They have no fixed physical form, lacking the composing of organs and flesh, but are composed from "spiritual energy", making them incorporeal and almost immortal. This realm also has governing and rules to follow, maintained by the Council of the Deity that manages the rules and orders in this Realm. Any spirits breaking the rules will receive banishment and to be dissipated, vanished forever from the realm. This is later proved during the uprising of Order of the Grim Reapers when Death Purifier broke the order's original purpose and revolted to claim dominance over all spirits and worlds. Notable Locations Abyss Guild HQ The Abyss Guild HQ is the heart of the faction, this is where Abyss Guild operates. Abyssal Dragon also sighted here. Souria City Capital City of Pristine Group, a biggest developed landmark in Astral World. Soul Keepers Hideout Soul Keepers' capital, it is an underground capital build upon a small island. Lumina City Xiara Faction's capital, this city is shielded by Xiara's magic as a protection, the shield is expelled upon second arc of Alterealm World due to Xiara being possessed that left the city weakened, after Alterealm World, Xiara Faction (Now called Starlight Legacy) which is now led by Hime are protected by the magic shield once again. Order's Bureau Order of The Guidance's HQ, it was left heavily damaged after Alterealm World but fortunately repaired by revived Scarlet. Temporal Gateway The gateway spirits call is the portal that connects to the Temporal World. Only the spirits that choose to be reincarnated in the living world or a deity can be passed through here. Only those in Astral World can passed through here back and forth. Council of the Deity The area where the laws and rules are made. A large ominous sky-high tower in a central area of the realm, this is the place that Deities comes to discuss an argument or discussion, this is the center of the 'government' of the Spirit Realm. The Order's Graveyard A significant site where a huge battle between the Order of the Grim Reapers leads by Death Purifier, and a rouge Reaper Death Indominion supported by Xiara happened. The location became a place of reflection to the past, to remind the catastrophic event that once happened in this Realm and caused the Order to fall. Dark Star The Dark Star is a star in low-orbit, somewhat resembling some sort of an eclipse, within the Spirit Realm. It lets off a strange unfathomable energy and due to it hazardous environment around its area, no being is allowed to venture near the Dark Star. This is an equivalent to "the solar system's Sun" of the Astral World, but at a very low altitude. Like other suns, if the Dark Star is destroyed, so does the Astral World. The Dark Star is also rumoured to be the birthplace of the Darklight Goddess Xiara. Spirit Beasts There are many spirits within the realm, both 'civilized' spirits and more feral, wild spirits, these spirits is called "Spirit Beast" and they are equivalent to 'animal' in Temporal World, there are many class of these beasts classify from how dangerous they are and their size. Normal Class Ultimatus Class - The most dangerous and most threatening of all beasts, most of Ultimatus Class beasts are sentient due to their high intelligence in order to interact with a sapient spirits, so far the only discovered Ultimatus Class beasts are a very rare beast, Astral Dragon. Colossus Class - Refer to the largest of the beasts, they are known in their power and sizes, Abyssal Dragon is in this classification. Ravager Class - A medium to large beast classification, this is a common type of beasts. Hunter Class - The most common type of beasts, they are around same size as human if not a little bit larger. Special Class Yokai (妖怪) Class - A special Class that refers to a Deity's alternate form. Despite have total of 2 deities who has Yokai Form, This is Amelia's unique trait. And apparently Xiara herself does not have this ability prior to exposure to Amelia's power. Shikai (死怪) Class - Refer to an 'Ultimate Form' of each Deity, they are mostly have their own unique namesakes and only a few Deities able to transform to this form. There is so far only 1 Deities who has Shikai form. Trivia * The theory that the Dark Star is the birthplace of the Darklight Goddess Xiara might as well explain the mysterious energy emerging from the place as it is passed into Xiara which makes her almost immersed with full of spiritual energy.